loves me loves me not
by zebrazombies
Summary: just..be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

"Sensei..?" _(dropping the kunai he held)_

"Yes, kakashi-kun..?"

"Do you love me the most?" _(Straight forward)  
_  
"What..are you talking 'bout?" _(Huh? He knows?)  
_  
"Well, I love you sensei..what 'bout you?"

"kakashi, stop playing games..this isn't funny. Now, get back to train." _(Damn, this is getting worse)_

"Answer me! How do you feel 'bout...me??" _(Starting to tears)  
_  
"kakashi, you gotta be kiddin' me. I love you as my student. The same love for obito and rin. Why are you saying this stuff?"

"LIAR."

"kakashi.."

"No. Stop! I've seen the way you see me..tell me, you love me..don't you?"

"Fine. I'll say this once...yes I love you. But I'm your teacher. You respect me for who I am, right?"

"That's why I told you. I love y..!"_(minato start to kiss kakashi on his lips)_

"Yes...I know kashi. You're precious to me...but I can't.."

"Why not? Because you have duties as a jounin? Because everyone relying on you to be the next hokage? The reasons are bloody hell not accepted!"

_(silence)  
_  
"..I don't care sensei. I want you...please..." _(kakashi's hand grip on his sensei jounin coat)  
_  
"kakashi..do you really think that making me tempted are going to work?"

"It doesn't? Really...you're not tempted by this..?" _(kakashi's hand start moving from his sensei face to his chest, tighten the grip on his coat)  
_  
"kakashi..stop!uff...!!" _(Lips smacking) _"Alright then. C'mere."

"See..?You're totally temp...!" _(minato start pulling him towards his face, yet not kissing. Just stare into those deep grey eyes. Making kakashi_ _a little bit uneasy by the blue eyes of him.)_

"Sensei. You're really teasing me so I feel nervous? So I change my mind?"

"No. Are you..?"

"No."

"Very well then. Do you want me to start?"

"I hope so for the last 5 minutes...you're sure slow." (Grinning)

_(Chuckled)_

"Maybe we should do it at home...this place is kinda exposed you know?"

"Why...you afraid people might see?"

"No. Afraid that you'll be uncomfortable. Moreover, for a kid like you doing this for the first time I'm sure you gonna regretted it later." _(minato practically worry)_

"I won't... because I waited for you. I waited until I know enough 'bout...sex."

_(Blushed. kakashi blushed! He looked away as minato smile)  
_  
"Wow. Never thought that you can blush. The kid who always act hero all the  
time..."

"Shut up. And stop calling me kid. I'm not."

"I hope so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(At minato's house)  
_  
"Why are we in your house?"

"Because my bed is queen size. I bet your bed is just a single bed"

"That's cruel...um, so what do I have to do first?"

_(Stunned)_

"I taught you studied 'bout sex?"

"I did...but not how it's going to start."

"Well. You should take a shower. Sides, you're all muddy."

"But I don't bring any change clothes."

"You can wear my pyjamas. It's probably larger than yours."

"Ooh...so you don't want me to wear anything below. That's eager of you."

"I am. I also waited kakashi-kun. Waiting for you."

_(kakashi blushed again. oh that cuteness is overwhelming minato's ...he couldn't just resist him.)_

"tch. Whatever.."

_(minato smile, making kakashi feels nervous even more)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(In minato's tub, with duckies and bubbles .minato's really have some sense of child stuff)  
_  
"Oh my...what am i gonna do? I had never studied bout sex..!What does it feels and how long it's gonna take or should I say something erotic? OR make him erectly..?HOW???Damn, I should have never lied...now what's going to happen?"

_(kakashi still bursting his head off until minato came in.)_

"Oi. You are sure took so are yo..?"

_(kakashi was naked, pale white skin, wet grey hair and bubbles...wow, bubbles on him are really...)  
_  
"But I haven't finished..." _(Baby face, eyes glowing. minato almost doze off)  
_  
"20 minutes is more than enough for a fully bath. What, you not like nervous are you? You decided to do it and you temp..." _(minato's word stop by kakashi fingers on his lips, still naked)  
_  
"I know! Just let me dry myself. Okay..?" _(Kiss on the cheek)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(In minato's room. Twice as big as kakashi's room. A slight smaller than his father's room.)  
_  
"There, your pyjamas. You like green don't you?"

"Well yeah but not with the ramen picture all over it..."

"Do you want another one? It has loves on it."

"No. I guess this one is fine. And stop pampered me. I hate it."

"Um...so you wanna eat something?"

"Sensei...stop. Just let's do it already..." _(Crap, too soon! The fuck I said it! Ooh no...)_

"Right. One last question, are you sure you ready 'bout this?"

"Yeah..." _(uuhh noo! what do I do?)  
_  
_(minato starts to undress his shirt, while kakashi goes straight to the bed sitting calmly, nervous actually even though it didn't show on his face. Then, minato starts to crawl into the bed with light already lit faintly before. He push kakashi to lie down, gently brushes his hair. And kiss his forehead. Hot. Kakashi is nervous. He knew it from the long bath kakashi took. He just stares in the eyes that tightly closed. Grinning a bit because of the shivering hands. Minato hold it firmly, and slowly kiss kakashi's hand. Just a 'chup'. He starts whispering to kakashi... saying words to him such as I love you kakashi, I want you, and I'll make you mine tonight and so...)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmh..uff,aahh..!wai-wait sensei!"

_(Gasping for air. The kiss was very deep that making him not be able to breathe)_

"oh,um... you want to continue?" _(Licking his bottom lip)_

"..Do you want to stop?"

"Heh...no. If you uncomfortable don't hesitate to tell me. Alright?" _(He placed his hand softly to kakashi face, kiss his cheek.)_

"M'kay..." _(Again. Kakashi blushed. The blush that can only be seen by the one who was right on top of him. His beloved sensei)_

_(Minato then starts kissing him again. Open his pyjama button shirt; which is his. Moving from the corner of his mouth to his jaw, down to his neck and his chest. Heartbeat. Kakashi's heartbeat. Badum,badum,badum. Very much making him feels a lil bit regret. He shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. But then kakashi hands pulled his face...)_

"Minato-sensei...you...be gentle okay..?"

"I will kashi-kun. I know this is your first time...just, relax."

_(The kiss moving again. Minato eventually kissing his stomach. Making him whined. Then he goes to...)_

"Wai-wait!minato-sensei! That's...you can't lick...that...mmhh...haahh!"

_(Minato goes on, ignoring the whinning. kakashi came. Trembling with his hand tightly on his sensei's shoulder.)_

"You...never studied 'bout sex. Aren't you?"

"wh-ahh..?" _(Still panting)_

"..Sex. You never studied bout them didn't you?"

"...no. how can you..?"

"From the bath. I know you're nervous, but lying 'bout sex..?It's..."

"it-it was because..! I know you wouldn't want to have a kid with blankly know nothing 'bout sex to have sex with you, aren't you...?"

"No. It was because you lied to me. If you just said..."

"i'm-i'm sorry...are you, mad?"

"kakashi..I can't go on if you're scared. It's your first time. It'll be hurt...you gotta know that."

"I know it'll be hurt! I know...but if it's you sensei..." _(hands slip to his sensei waist, hugging them as another hand captured his arm)_"...then I don't mind if it's hurt..."

"This...can't go on. I'm sorry kakashi. But this is just wrong for me to do this to you. We need to.." _(pushing him back)_

"NO! No...please don't stop sensei. You already did this to me now you want me to obey you...to stop? I don't wanna..." _(A small drop of tears fall down to his cheek)_

"kakashi, if you sure 'bout this you wouldn't cry. I'm trying to tell you, that this isn't okay. I can do it if you insist, but if you're like this.."

_(kakashi stop crying, wiping away his tears with his sensei's pyjama)_

"There. I stop. Just...do me, please..." _(Start to kiss his sensei in the mouth)_

"Fine. But if in the middle of it you cry...we'll stop, forever."

_(He's shocked, but still nod. I won't cry. I won't!)_

_(The act goes on. Minato push kakashi down. Taking his leg to wrap around his waist, holding his both hand up above his head and start kissing him. Goes down to neck. Bite. Kakashi groaned. Leaving a hickey there. Continue to his body, huffing. Making kakashi throb rapidly. Minato stop. And begin reaching for a lube on his bedside table. Pouring a generous amount on his hand. Kakashi grew eyes widely..)_

"Sen-sensei? What is that..?"

"Oh, err...well it'll hurt if I just put my fingers in yours...so this act as lubricant..."

"In me..??You mean...my..?"

"Yes. I told you if you're not comfortable then we stop."

"No, you said if I cry we stop. So just get it on...I'm, okay."

"Alright then. I want you to breathe when I did it okay?"

_(kakashi nod)_

_(The forefinger. Starting to enter. Minato enter it carefully and slowly. Kakashi huffed and nearly scratch his sensei's back. Pain. It's hurt. But the lube was slippery makes minato finger easy to go in. Continue by the middle finger. It's tight. There, the adjustment ready. It's 'bout time when kakashi suddenly ask.)_

"..Ugh..uhh..sensei..is it done already..? I'm, I feel weird...and hot."

"Not yet, I haven't entered you yet. The lube might make your body feels hot somehow..."

"What do you mean 'not yet'? I thought the fingers.."

"It's just for adjustment. You really know lack bout this kinda stuff..."

"Sorry...and when you said you haven't entered me yet...you want to enter by what..?"

_(Burst out laughing)_

"..pfft, hahahah!!kakashi...you just close your eyes okay? It'll make you feel good. Trust me."

"What so funn...eep..!!"

_(minato cut his words by thrusting 'his' in. It just halfway when kakashi speak...in the middle of it ,;)_

"ahh...so..th-that's the thing..."

"Yes, now. I'm going to thrust deeper...tell me if it hurts.."

"Yes...sense...!..mmff..ughh.."

_(kakashi's sweat licked by minato. Sweet. He hold him tightly. As if to refuse him to go anywhere beside in his arms. Saying his name..repeated over and over while embracing him. Kakashi's moan even louder when minato biting his neck for a second time. He just 'bout to come in his beloved student when kakashi's came first on his stomach. Seeing that minato couldn't hold it anymore and came inside's kakashi. They were both panting. Minato lay on kakashi and buried his face in his hair. Kakashi breathe rapidly and try to catch his breath again. Then he starts biting his sensei's neck. Hard.)_

"Ouch..! What was that for...??"

"You bite me twice. It's red and marked I bet."

"Uh, sorry...sorry. Well, are you okay now? Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't. In fact it feels...good." _(Oh my GAWD!! What the hell am I saying??)_

_(Chuckled)_

"I'm glad you're. It surprised me you know. You didn't cry. It really doesn't hurt you..?"

"It hurts a little. But this is not one night stand is it? I want...to do...more, with you..."

_(Wait a minute! Does this mean...I can do more with him??No wait, this is wrong...I can't...)_

"You...not forgetting your promise aren't you? You said that if I didn't cry..."

"We're not stopping from what we did just now. Yes. I didn't forget. But in case anything or the situation can't let it happen...I wanted you to know that I'll always love you. Like if I have a missions or works too much or jiraiya-sensei bugging me.."

"Yes..! I'll wait for you...straight away to the bed if you want."

"Silly boy." _(Brushing kakashi's hairs gently before kiss him in the forehead)_

"Sensei..?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."_(Blushingly smile)_

"I love you too kashi."

_(And the love is sealed with a kiss)_


End file.
